strip club love (bonnie x freddy)
by crazygirl365
Summary: mistakenly becoming one of the clubs best strippers, a bunny named bonnie soon finds love from a bear named freddy who foxy thinks works out every single day at the gym and could use a break, so foxy takes him out to a strip club where freddy finally meets his one true love bonnie. (this will also contain foxy x chica since she is also one of the best strippers around)
1. characters

if you want to see how the characters will look go to my profile then you know what to do copy URL then and paste orjust click go to website or something like that anyways see you in chapter one bye :3

-crazygirl365


	2. Chapter 1- bonnie the stripping bunny

**I'm back with a new story that includes bonnie x freddy and I don't know if you will like it or not so if you don't like it then don't read it at all. Ok here goes!**

Chapter 1- bonnie the stripping bunny

~this chapter takes place at the evening or night time whatever you want to think~

~bonnie's pov~

hi my name is bonnie as you can see, and I am a stripper. Now I know what your thinking, ''bonnie why are you a stripper?'' well I mistakenly became one then I ended up becoming one of the best strippers in the club. But I'm not the only best stripper, my best friend chica is a stripper as well. But how she became a stripper is a whole other story, which I don't have time to talk about. Right now I am currently giving a lap dance to this guy named roy in one of those private rooms.

~end of pov~

roy- mmm dang you got a slamming body girl

bonnie- (rolls eyes) sure whatever ~mumbles- like I never heard that before~

roy- keep shaking that big round a*s for me baby (slaps her a*s)

bonnie- ugh when will this nightmare end (keeps shaking her a*s)

~ few minutes later~

bonnie- alright your times up, I gotta go dance on stage

roy- mm ill be there (licks lips)

bonnie- (shivers and leaves and runs into chica)

chica- hey bon-bon how was it with that guy i think named roy right?

Bonnie- yes and it was horrible he is such a perv

Chica- sorry bon, but hey we can leave in about a hour (smiles)

Bonnie- finally, I'm tired and I'm sick of giving all these people lap dances

Chica- I feel you, well gotta go give a lap dance in one of the private rooms bye (runs off)

Bonnie- bye (sighs) I hate this job (walks off to the stage)

DJ- alright alright alright it's time for one of our best strippers in the club bonnie bunny!

Bonnie- (comes out and starts walking all sexy like, then gets on the pole and starts stripping)

~they all started cheering and throwing and money at her, while she dances on the pole~

bonnie~ thinks~ ''god this sucks'' (keeps stripping)

~freddy's pov~

me and my pal foxy were currently working out at the gym, I was lifting weights and foxy was running the treadmill. we were looking ripped by the second, but then my mind was interrupted by foxy

~end of pov~

foxy- (deep voice and still running) hey fazbear, when can we stop?

Freddy- (deep voice and lifting weights) right…..about…..now (stops lifting and pants, foxy then turns off the treadmill and does the same)

~foxy then walks over to freddy~

foxy- (puts a hand on his shoulder) you really look like you need to take a break, and so could I.

freddy- no, we should just keep working out

foxy- fazbear I know you like working out but we don't need to work out all day and night, let's just take a break.

Freddy- (sighs) ok fine

Foxy- come on I know this place where we can really relax (smirks)

Freddy- where? (raising his eyebrow)

Foxy- the strip club (still smirking)

Freddy- (groans) really can't we just go somewhere else?

Foxy- nope now let's go (runs to the car saying) swiggity swooty I'm coming for that booty!

Freddy- oh god, this is going to be a long night (walks to car)

**I'm going to end this chapter here and btw was it good? Let me know in reviews as always! Stay crazy like Bye :3**

**-crazygirl365**


	3. Chapter 2- up in the club (remake)

**hello everyone i have made a remake of chapter 2 because the align center was acting up so yeah if it keeps acting up i'm going to have to not makie it go into the allign center. Also i changed this story to rated M for mature so read at your own risk i guess alright leggo!**

~bonnie's pov~

while i was dancing on the pole the song anaconda soon came on, and even some of the guys were telling me that there ''anaconda's'' want be since i got ''buns'', ugh i swaer this is horrible, chica was just giving out lap dances in one of those back rooms, but here i am stripping infront of complete stangers, the men then started throwing money at me.

~end of pov~

random guy- keep shaking that fine round a*s for me baby

bonnie~thinks~god this sucks~ (keeps dancing on the pole)

~freddy's pov~

we were currently on our way to the strip club (sarcasum) yay! -.- i don't see why foxy had to drag me to this place, couldn't we have just gone to the movies or something? we then pulled our convertible in a parking space, and get out.

~end of pov~

foxy- (smells air) ahhhh the strip club, a place for a men to relax

freddy- (walks up by him) yeeeeah this is so great can we go now?

foxy- ah come on fazbear it's not so bad, now let's go

~bonnie pov~

my time was finally up from dancing on the pole infront of these freaks. I walk backstage and make a sigh of relieve. I then check the time to see we only have about 20 more minutes left. YES finally.

~end of pov~

bonnie- yes 20 more minutes then i'm outta here

chica- and me too (comes out of no where smirking)

bonnie- oh and you too (laughs a little)

chica- i gotta go dance on stage now, so if you will excuse me i will see you in about 20 minutes. Also remeber you have to give one more lap dance before we leave.

bonnie- (sighs) yes i know

chica- oh good bye! (walks out into the stage)

~once she got out to the croud started going wild~

bonnie- wow looks like they are going nuts for chica, now who to give one quick lap dance to?

~freddy's pov~

me and foxy then entered the club and looked around, i had to admit it looked pretty nice.

~end of pov~

foxy- (looks at stage to see a chicken dancing on a pole hard) woah she is going hard, ill meet you back later (runs to stage and starts throwing money)

freddy- foxy,foxy,foxy (starts walking around) the things i- (bumps into someone)

~freddy then saw a light purple bunny rubbing her head, he then saw her blushing at the tall muscular bear, he thought it was kinda cute~

bonnie- (blushing) oh sorry i wasn't looking where i was going

freddy- it's ok (smiling a little)

bonnie- oh my name is bonnie...bonnie bunny

freddy- my name is freddy...freddy fazbear, uh that's a very pretty name (blushing a little)

bonnie- (blushes and brushes it off) um thanks, i like your name too (smiles)

freddy- thanks

bonnie- hey do you uh mind if i give you a quick lap dance, i'm kinda ready to get out of this place

freddy- (suprised) um sure, but why do want to leave outta here?

bonnie- i'm actually kind of sick of this place, but anyways follow me (heads to one of the private rooms)

freddy- oh ok (follows)

~in the private room~

~the song wiggle then came on, freddy then sat down, and bonnie then started dancing in front of him, she was dancing like how nicki minaj was giving drake a lap dance in her anaconda video, he was amuzed, very amuzed.

freddy- your um a very good dancer

bonnie- thanks i guess (still dancing)

bonnie's thoughts~ hmm usually men always say stuff type of girl would want to hear like keep shaking that a*s baby, or either slap your a*s, he is just sitting there looking, maybe he was different? probably not~

bonnie- you seem quiet

freddy- huh? oh i guess so (still watching)

bonnie- oh, well usually men would tell any type of girl sexual things, not that i'm complaining or anything (still dancing)

freddy- well to be honest my friend wanted to come here not me

bonnie- oh (getting tired)

freddy- you know you don't have to keep dancing in front of me if you don't want to

bonnie- i don't? hmm never heard that before but ok i guess (stops dancing and sits next to the bear)

freddy- so how come your tired of this place anyway?

bonnie- well truth is i wasn't originally a stripper in the first place, i was actually a guitarist (walks out then comes back with a read shiny guitar)

freddy- wow that's a very nice guitar

bonnie- (smiles) thanks, um wanna here me play?

freddy- sure

~bonnie then starts strumming to the five night's at freddy's tune~

freddy- wow your really good!

bonnie- (blushing) i'm not really that good, but thank you

freddy- no problem (smiles) but how come your a stripper and not a guitarist instead?

bonnie_ (sighs) well it's a long story

freddy- oh i don't mind

bonnie- oh o-ok (takes deep breath) well before i became a stripper, i was apart of a band, it was just me and my band mates, jack the lead singer, ethan a guitar player like me, and luke the drummer, basically i was the only girl but it didn't bother me, we were on the ellen show talking to her for a while, then she asked us about our song ''winging it'' and she would like to give credit to the person who wrote the song. All three of them then said ''me-no me- i wrote it'', they kept arguing and arguing then a fight started happening, me and ellen was panicking, the security guards had to break them up, they then said ''this band is over'', i then was hear broken i didn't want them to break up, but i had no choice, so then after we broke up i then decided to go get a drink at the strip club, since i needed a break from all that crying, then that's when i realized my mistake, i then became drunk, i was so drunk i actually went on stage and start stripping, the men loved it, then once i got off the stage i met my manager of this place, mike, he said my dancing was magnificent, he then asked me if i wanted to be a stripper and thanks to my dumb self i said yes, so now here i am (holding head in shame with a tear falling from her eye)

~freddy then felt sorry for the bunny~

freddy- i am so sorry bonnie you have to live this way bonnie (sad voice)

~he then lifts up her head and wipes her tear~

freddy- i don't think you deserve to live like this, your a beautiful person, a amazing guitarist, not some slut, and i don't believe you should live the rest of your life like this. (smiles and sounding serious with his deep voice)

bonnie- thank you freddy (smiling)

freddy- (smiles back) no problem bonnie

~bonnie then checks the time to see it was time to go, she actually didn't want to leave she was having a good time with the friendly bear~

bonnie- looks like my time here is up (sounding a little sad)

freddy- oh um do you want me to walk with you to the entrance? or at least to your car?

bonnie- (smiles) sure thank you

freddy- no problem (smiles back)

~they then walk out together, they see chica STILL dancing and foxy STILL watching her, they then walk up to the stage~

bonnie- come on chica it's time to go

chica- (still dancing) already (looks at clock) oh ok (walks to backstage then comes up next to bonnie)

foxy- aww the shows over? (looking at chica who was currently smirking at him)

chica- yeah sorry

foxy- oh ok i guess i will see you next time (smiles) ready to go freddy?

freddy- yeah i guess so

bonnie- wait you two know eacother?

freddy- yeah we are sorta roommates

foxy- right ye are fazbear, nice to meet ye two lassies though

bonnie- oh nice-

chica- the pleasures all mine (bowing and laughing)

foxy- (laughing along with her)

freddy- looks like you two have a connection i guess

~both of them just look at him~

freddy- stare all you want i'm secure

bonnie- (giggles)

foxy- ANYWAYS let's go

chica- right behind you, we have to leave to (leaning on bonnie)

foxy- oh ok let's go then

~they all walk to the entrance together, and then go outside~

foxy- it was nice meeting you two lassies

freddy- yeah it sure was (looking at bonnie)

chica- thanks you too

bonnie- take care of yourself's

freddy- we will thank you

~foxy and freddy then get in there convertible, while bonnie and chica get in to there cadill-

jessie J- she got a booty like a Cadillac

author- NOT NOW JESSIE J

jessie J- (face palms and leaves)

author- as i was saying (clears throat) they got into there Cadillac and drove off, this was the best night they have ever had especially for bonnie and freddy~

**ok so that was remake hope you liked it and i hope you also like the jessie J part lol bye :3 **

**-crazygirl365**


	4. Chapter 3- different

**hi guys. I am so so sorry for not updating recently but i'm here to make another **  
><strong>chapter once again so enjoy<strong>

chapter 3- different

~bonnie's pov~

while me and chica were driving to our apartment, i started thinking about that  
>freddy guy. I don't know why but i just have this feeling that something about<br>him is just different, from all the other guys.

~end of pov~

~bonnie was lost in her deep thoughts about freddy~

chica- bonnie? boooooonie?

bonnie- huh? what? oh sorry what is it? (keeps looking out of window)

chica- you ok? you seem quiet

bonnie- oh it's nothing

~they then pull up to a open parking space in front of their apartment, since  
>they were on the bottom floor, chica turns off the ignition, they then get<br>out the car and walk to their apartment door, chica then gets out the keys and  
>opens the door and they both walk in.~<p>

chica- well home sweet home

bonnie- yeah, i'm gonna go take a shower

chica- ok you do that, while i go start off dinner (walks to kitchen)

~bonnie then walked off to the bathroom, she turns the knob for the hot and cold  
>water, then pulls up the little metal to start the shower, she then started<br>to remove her clothes and then hopped in the shower, while she was washing she  
>went back into her deep thoughts about the brown muscular bear, just the thought<br>of him made her blush for some reason, she still thought he was different from  
>all those other men, but she didn't what was so different about freddy, after<br>a few minutes of showering off, she then turned off the water, got out of the  
>tub while getting a towel to dry her off, she wrapped the towel around her and<br>stepped out of the bathroom to go to her room and lock her door, she grabbed  
>some panties, shorts and a t-shirt that says ''I love me myself and I'' out of<br>her dresser, after she put on her clothes she went out to the kitchen to see  
>chica humming while cooking, she saw chica stopped cooking and looked at her.~<p>

chica- had a nice long shower bon-bon?

bonnie- yeah i guess so

chica- oh ok well dinner will be ready soon so sit tight (goes back to her cooking)

~chica was cooking Salisbury steak with mashed potatoes with gravy and corn,  
>served with garlic bread, bonnie didn't know what to do at the moment, so she<br>then sat down on their cushion couch and took her book off the coffee table she  
>was reading a little while ago~<p>

chica- ah, still reading your book huh?

bonnie- yeah, their is nothing else to do, so i decided to finish reading

~bonnie's book was called ''** flammable love'**', it was a story about a young girl  
>who gets swooned by a boy who protects her and has fire powers~<p>

bonnie- i love romance stories

chica- i can tell (giggles) dinner is ready by the way

bonnie- yay i'm starving (puts down her book and goes to the kitchen)

chica- here is your plate (hands to bonnie)

bonnie- (grabs) thanks

chica- no problem bon-bon

~chica then grabs her plate and they go to the table and sit down. Their were  
>already two cups of water their that chica put down a few minutes ago, so they<br>didn't need to get up to get a drink~

bonnie- chica this is delicious (keeps eating)

chica- thanks it's my specialty (smiles)

~they kept eating for a while, they finish and put their dishes in the sink,  
>chica will wash them in the morning, bonnie went to her room and layed in her<br>bed for a while then soon enough chica was standing at the doorway~

chica- so, do you want to tell me about earlier?

bonnie- (sits up) what do you mean?

chica- you and your deep thought?

bonnie- oh it's nothing

~chica then sat on the bed with bonnie~

chica- aww come on you can tell me

bonnie- well um, you know those two dudes we met at the club?

chica- yeah? what about them?

bonnie- that bear guy i just keep thinking about him and i don't know why

chica- do you like him? (smirks)

bonnie- what no! i just met him why would i like him?

chica- who knows, sometimes people fall in love in a flash

bonnie- well i'm not that type of person

chica- sure, well i'm going to take a shower goodnight get some shut eye  
>(leaves and shuts her door along with lights)<p>

bonnie- night (falls asleep)

**how was that? let me know! bye!**

**-crazygirl365**


	5. Chapter 4- do i love her?

**hi everyone! so sorry for not updating in a while but i am here to bring you a chapter so read on!**

chapter- 4 do i love her?

~freddy's pov~

once we got to our apartment, me and foxy were currently sitting on the couch watching tv but my mind ws on others thing like a certain person, that bonnie girl has been on my mind ever since we got home and i don't why either but their is something about her and i don't know what it is.

~end of pov~

~foxy saw freddy thinking hard~

foxy- earth to freddy!

freddy- oh huh? sorry was day dreaming

foxy- man what is making you day dream so much?

freddy- bonnie (mumbles)

foxy- who?

freddy- bonnie! that stripper that we saw at the club earlier

foxy- oh her? yeah i remember her and that other stripper chica, aye she was fine

freddy- freak

foxy- i know you are (smirks)

freddy- whatever anyways it's something about bonnie that just makes me i don't know feel different i guess

foxy- how different?

freddy- like i don't i'm still trying to figure it out

foxy- you do that (gets up) i'm gonna take me a long shower, eat, then head off to bed

freddy- ok i guess

foxy- i suggest you do the same me matey (walks off)

~when foxy was done, he went to the kitchen he decided to make some noodles ,so he got a bowl filled it with water, and put the noodles in the bowl to heat in the microwave, while he did that freddy was showing off and STILL thinking about bonnie, he just don't know why he keeps thinking about her but it was killing him, once done he dryed off, wrapped the towel around his waist and hurry off to his room to go put on his shirt and boxers. Once done he met up with foxy who was eating his food~

freddy- i see you are enjoying your food (grabbing a pack of noodles)

foxy- yep and now i am finished

~he slurped his last noodle, then got his bowl and put it in the dishwasher~

foxy- well goodnight see ye in the morning

freddy- goodnight i guess

~with that being said he was gone, freddy got a bowl and did the same thing foxy did, after heating it up and eating it he wasn't feeling tired so he went on the couch, grabbed the remote watched tv, he saw a commercial with bunnies and started thing of bonnie again!~

freddy- ugh why can't i get her out of my head, it driving me crazy, (sighs) maybe sleep will help

~he shut off the tv and went to his room to sleep, he heard snoring meaning foxy was knocked out, once he got in his bed he just layed down but didn't fall asleep, he wasn't feeling tired he just kept thinking thinking thinking about bonnie, he then questioned himself~

freddy- do i love her?

**sorry if this was short guy i haven't updated this in a while but i will try to make the next chapter better and i want you to give me ideas until next time**

**-crazygirl365**


	6. Chapter 5- we meet again

**back again sorry i haven't been updating in a while everyone i need to get back to my stories but you know school and stuff :/ anyways enjoy**

chapter 5- we meet again

~that night freddy fell asleep brushing off that he said he might love bonnie, but that was impossible you can't fall in love with someone you just met and barley even know~

~the next morning freddy woke up feeling refreshed, he decided to go to store today to get some groceries, since they needed some anyway. With that being said he got some clothes out of his drawers and went to the bathroom to go freshen up a little, minutes later he came out looking fresh as ever, as soon as he came out he heard foxy snoring~

freddy- that fox, sleeps all day but stays up all night (talks to himself)

~freddy decided to make some breakfast while he was at it, so he went to the kitchen to go make a bowl of cereal, after he made some he went to go watch tv for a little bit while eating~

~with bonnie and chica~

~bonnie and chica were up doing their own thing, bonnie was getting ready for somewhere, and chica was just laying down on the couch in her pj's~

bonnie- hey chica i'm gonna head out to the store to go get some stuff so you can bake the cake (gets her jacket)

chica- sure, see you later (smiles)

bonnie- okay bye (leaves out door)

~bonnie walked out to her car, started it up, and she was off to Walmart!~

~back with freddy~

~he was currently done with his breakfast, so he did the same as bonnie did, except he didn't tell foxy where he was heading off to~

~at the store with bonnie~

~she was in Walmart looking around at what she needed to buy for the cake~

bonnie- hmm let's see i need eggs, flour, milk, and etc...

~eventually she found some flour~

bonnie- ahh here it is (smiles)

~soon enough while she was still shopping she bumped into someone, he was tall, brown

and muscular~

A/N- yeah he eventually came in to the store too :P

bonnie- f-freddy?

freddy- bonnie? hi, what are you doing here? (smiles)

bonnie- oh me and chica are off today and i needed to shop for some groceries anyway, she is uh baking a cake (blushes a little)

freddy- oh okay then

bonnie- yeah...

~things got silent for a while~

freddy- but it was nice seeing you

bonnie- you too, see you next time (walks away fast)

freddy- bye

~bonnie then slows down after walking away fast, she felt bad for doing that to freddy, as if she had like a feeling for the bear or something, but she brushed it off and continued with her shopping~

**sorry guys but that is all for today, i'm telling you i'm running out of ideas and i need you guys to help me!**

**-crazygirl365**


End file.
